


4 times Fabien walks into her cabin, 1 time he is carried into it

by reheCrisp



Series: Versailles [1]
Category: Versailles（TV 2015）
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reheCrisp/pseuds/reheCrisp
Summary: missing scenes after Claudine asks Fabien to stay for supper and closes the doorvia POV
Relationships: Claudine/Fabien Marchal
Series: Versailles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613236
Kudos: 4





	4 times Fabien walks into her cabin, 1 time he is carried into it

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fascinated by the chemicals between Fabien and Claudine in the show. And it quite pissed me off that Claudine was murdered in 206. so I want to write more about their story. if you like this ship plz comment if you feel like to, it is very important for me to continue!  
> lots of love

“你看，我们并没有被职业塑造，而是天生如此。”

01

克劳玎熄灭酒精灯，把装有蒸馏物的烧瓶放回架子上，橡皮塞松松地塞好，以免冷却后拔不出来。做完这些她洗了个手，开始从咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的铁锅中往碗里盛炖菜，她猜法比安多半又要来，于是煮了两人的份。  
天已经完全黑了，炉子成了屋里唯一的光源，克劳玎朝窗外望了一眼，一轮跟指甲边儿一样细的新月低低地挂在天边，光辉在凡尔赛宫的印衬下弱不可见。所以今晚法比安不会来了，克劳玎想起今天是菲利普亲王的婚礼庆典，她继续吃着不可名状的炖菜，然后发现自己忘了加盐。  
就在她四处找盐罐的功夫传来一阵熟悉的敲门声。  
“是马歇尔先生吗？”她高声问：“请进，门没锁。”  
法比安没声没息地进了门，连扇门在他的动作下都以平生最优美的姿态轻轻合上。他将目光从地板上抬起来，朝克劳玎微微皱了皱眉毛：“医生，你应该养成锁门的习惯。”  
克劳玎找到盐罐，她抱起双臂：“可某些人总是躺着进我的门，阁下。”  
男人的嘴角弯了弯，然后他忍住了这个笑，似乎认为这个玩笑有趣但不妥，他一言不发，只在克劳玎说“晚饭？”的时候点点头。  
克劳玎把剩余的炖菜从铁锅里倒出来，往两只碗里各撒一点盐巴，她敏锐地捕捉到法比安老鹰般的眼神，于是把盐罐伸到他的鼻子下。  
“盐，闻闻看？”  
法比安推开她的手：“我信任你，医生，否则我也不会来这儿了。”  
克劳玎缩回手，狼吞虎咽地吃起来，一旦从工作中抽出身来，她总是非常非常饿。法比安则不同，他好像永远都不怎么吃饭，永远都不怎么饿，像只优雅的吸血鬼。  
此时他对远处那只冒着奇异紫色蒸汽的小烧瓶的兴趣略微超过了手中热腾腾的炖菜。

克劳玎放下空碗说：“我才完成一半成分的提取，最好快点吃完，等会就凉了。”  
“发现什么了吗？”法比安漫不经心的搅拌着浓汤，眯着的眼镜从未离开过烧瓶。  
“我怀疑你上次给我的样品只是单纯的催情剂，目前为止它含有月桂、莽蛇皮，以及其他一些常见的玩意儿，不过全部鉴定有助于后续比较。”  
“它在往外冒蒸汽。”法比安陈述道，往嘴里塞了一小勺卷心菜和肉皮：“可能对你有危险，医生。”  
克劳玎没忍住脸上的笑容：“这种药只能口服进入血液起作用，挥发的剂量几乎无效，而它对男人的作用比对女人更明显。你是在关心我吗？”  
法比安沉默了一会，这种沉默常见于独处时间过长的人身上，他说：“我在关心一位同事，而她的性命比她自己认为的更加重要。”

“那么为了保住这条小命，她得赶快开始工作了。”克劳玎说，不顾法比安又皱起来的眉毛，解下围裙将它挂在壁炉旁，在湿毛巾上擦了手再喷一遍酒精消毒，她在炉光中瞥了一眼自己的双手，它们从来没被费心保养过，有些色素沉积，皮肤皲裂，但关节仍然精致，像双贪玩男孩的手。  
她穿工作时那件朴素的蓝色连衣裙，胸口的设计和宫廷里的女士们一样坦坦荡荡，但至少那里的皮肤仍然保留着丝绸的光泽。  
她仅仅注意到这些琐事，却不思考它们，克劳玎怀疑自己和法比安在王室的黑暗中工作了太久，已经失去了性别的概念，不过说到黑暗......  
“今天是亲王的婚礼，你没留在凡尔赛，为什么？”  
“陛下准我一天假，况且人们并不乐意在宴会上看到我，这宴会本来就够糟的了。”法比安对着自己的炖菜说。  
克劳玎笑了：“阁下，我的大门永远对你敞开，不管你揍了谁。”  
她以为法比安会冷淡地表示拿他的工作开玩笑有欠妥当，仿佛已经听到他毒蛇般悦耳的嗓音说：“医生，这不好笑。”  
但她从架子上拿到书回头后发现，法比安靠在椅背上睡着了。  
她经过仔细的检查才得出这个结论，检查的内容包括脉搏，呼吸，体温，衬衣上有无大块血迹，检查完这些她从自己床上拿了条毯子给他盖上。  
克劳玎自言自语道：“搞不懂你，你到底是来蹭饭、约会、检查工作、还是睡觉的？”  
法比安.马歇尔在睡梦中回道：“凶手十分谨慎，请陛下再宽限几日。”  
克劳玎瘪瘪嘴，打开门环顾四周，所见只有凡尔赛与无边的黑暗。她毫无留恋地拴上门，回到工作台前，进行第八组提取。  
迷情药的味道让她犯困，于是菲利普亲王和帕拉丁公主被送上婚床时，她也孤零零地爬进了被窝。  
“晚安。”她不知道是对谁说。

02   
“你属于那种内心经历着许多黑暗，但不和任何人分享，导致看起来有点呆的人。”  
克劳玎往碗里——两只碗——里盛着土豆汤，一边出乎意料来了这么一句，桌边的男人想不出比沉默更好的回应方式，所以他就像往常一样，聆听，但是不和任何人分享内心感受。  
“说的就是这个。”克劳玎总结道，在法比安身边坐下，闷头喝汤。  
“知道吗，我原来以为自己是个话少的人，但跟你呆久了之后我发现并非如此。”  
法比安轻轻地说：“是吗？”  
“一般我晚上回家会一个人烧饭，整理笔记，然后睡觉，但是你在这儿我一晚上说的话比一周加起来都多。”法比安察觉到克劳玎话里既有客观也有夸大的成分，好像是希冀引起他的注意，但是他的注意力在另一个地方。  
“多久算久？”法比安谨慎地控制自己的语气，让这句话听起来像个无关紧要的问题。  
克劳玎愣了一下，她的表情没变，他俩脸上都没什么表情，法比安是通过她拿汤勺的手一瞬的停顿看出来的。  
“呃，你可以理解为安静的时光总是显得特别长。”蜡烛的火苗在她大大的蓝眼睛里跳动，她的声音本来就沙哑，现在更发干。  
“你没有正面回答问题。”法比安毫不费力就发现她在紧张，她嘴角和颈部的肌肉绷紧了。  
“而你不是在审问犯人。”克劳玎把汤勺往他手里一塞：“警卫队队长现在应该喝汤。”

法比安机械地往嘴里送介于浓稠和过于浓稠之间的土豆汤，他能猜到克劳玎的想法。他们靠的太近，沉默加热了他们之间的空气，使之更加稀薄，汗打湿了他厚厚马甲下的白衬衣，也打湿了克劳玎额前和后脑勺的几缕秀发。  
这样的情形让他想到闷热幽暗的地下牢房，他也像这样，和另一个人单独对峙着，掌控全局。而他在那里施展的的策略、暴虐和眼中罗刹般亢奋的精光在这片温馨的昏暗之中，就像标枪刺中棉花，冰雹砸在青草地，软绵绵地被扫进簸箕倒出窗外。  
而平日里赋予他威风的头衔，此时成了牵制手脚的尼龙线，将他从这个自己唯一喜爱的女子身边拉开。他能做到众人不能为之事，却难做一个农民的儿子成年时顺水推舟便可完成之事。  
克劳玎一贯先吃完，她系上围裙回到工作台前做她的工作，法比安看着她实验手套下纤细而圆润的小臂入了迷，它们让他想到未开刃的短剑，那些他每夜都枕着睡觉的东西，但克劳玎和刀光剑影无关，他会保证这一点。

法比安决心从折磨人的思绪中解脱出来，他放下喝了一半的汤碗，绕道克劳玎装试剂的架子旁拿下一本书，打开后发现它是用拉丁文写的。  
“我父亲曾是印刷工人。”他说，把书合上后放回架子上：“我有时想如果我子承父业现在会是什么样。”  
“那么一张纸的贪污都逃不过你的眼睛，你就是如此。”克劳玎轻快地说，背对着他，优美的背影比起天鹅更接近海鸟，那横行于惊涛骇浪间无拘无束的生灵。  
法比安的心飘飘然起来，像是沙漠中口渴的人得了水一般，永恒的饥饿感烟消云散。他望着克劳玎，看到了朋友与救星，还有更多形象，那是他欲望的化身，同时也是她。  
但时候未到，他提醒自己，暗影笼罩着他们，贪欲要付出尤为惨痛的代价。他多渴望从背后抱住克劳玎，亲吻她唇上的芳泽，但他知道自己不可能止步于此，他想要的一切从床第之欢径直通往婚姻，而婚姻是他的禁果，所以干脆别开始，这样对所有人都好。

“时候不早了，留下来过夜吗？我发誓我父亲的床比你的那张暖和。”克劳玎说这话的时候没看他，神情自若一如往常。在常人看来这是个相当大胆的邀请，但说话人是她时就稀松平常，她可能单纯想跟他上床，或者足够信任他的人格。  
“悬案未结时我相信陛下更乐意看到我趴在办公桌上睡着，谢谢您的好意。”法比安戴上阔檐帽向医生行了个礼。  
“好吧，马歇尔阁下，我猜让您路上注意安全是一句废话。”克劳玎帮他打开门，外面的冷风灌进屋内，吹动了蜡烛，二人的影子在门板上纠缠不清。  
“恰恰相反。”法比安最不上心的就是自己的安全，他没忍住笑意，两撇小胡子此时起了与威严相反的作用，克劳玎饶有兴味地欣赏着他脸上的新景观。  
“保重。”她说。  
“你也一样，再会。”法比安上了马，在夜色的掩护下飞驰而去。

TBC


End file.
